Blood wings
Bloodwings. Dragons with the power to control blood itself. No one knows for sure which race the Bloodwings originated from. Although most stories claim it was from the Skywings. No one knows their true skin color, as soon as a Bloodwing dragonet has been hatched it is thrown into a pool of blood. The blood dries and hardens over time and adding more and more layers causes a thick daimond hard armor over their scales. Over time the Bloodwings had been mixed and matched with so many different races that they became an entirely knew race. Some say that it was because of this that they had to create the dried blood armor. Their scales had become soft and easy to pierce on it's own. Somewhere along this mismatched line of dragons, producing eggs had become harder. So they started stealing eggs from the other tribes, training them to be bloodwings. Of course, none of the dragons brought in were allowed to mate with a pure bloodwing, for fear that the bloodline would become even more tainted. The dragons brought in were only allowed to breed withing thier races. If any of them tried to cross breed, they would be killed immediately. The Bloodwings had their own circle of society. Your rank depended on your race. Pure Bloodwings: Of course, Pure bloodwings ranked the highest. They have special powers that enable them to control blood. they can create things with it, make it hardden into weapons, use it any way they wanted. They have special blades on their wings that they keep uncovered by blood as not to dull the blade. Their tails also have similar blades, but much smaller and less sharp. They have the trademark Skywing horns though, which is probably where the story where the first bloodwing was a Skywing. Rain Bloodwings: They rank second highest. They have all the qualities of a usual Rainwing, but unlike their slothful relatives, they are carnivores and are vicious killers. They use their venom to harm other dragons. Their venom has not effect on the armor of a Bloodwing, as it only works on living things. and the thick armor is impeniterable. They do not use their scales that change color, as it is buried beneath their armor of dried blood. Sand Bloodwings: They rank third highest. They have the usual qualities of a Sandwing, but one difference. They are more attuned to kill others with their tail. They are trained to know exactly which parts of a dragons body would cause the most pain if stabbed, and which spots would kill them the quickest. They are trained to be speedy, as so their prey would not have enough time to react before being stabbed. Sea bloodwings & Night Bloodwings: They rank equally with one another as fourth important. Each has their own qualities that justify why. (More will be explained below in the Specialists part) Although small wars break out between the two to prove which is more important. Ice Bloodwings: They rank third lowest. They have all the similar qualities of regular Ice Bloodwings, but have one thing changed. They are trained to be able to have their icy breath at a higher heat than regular. They are ranked third lowest because, although their Frost breath is effective and quite useful, they are not able to have it all the time. They are easily subdued, and this shows weakness. Something the Bloodwings do not tolerate. Mud Bloodwings: They rank second lowest. They have all the qualities of a regular Mudwing. Nothing is changed too much about them. Infact, the only reason they are not the lowest is because of their blood red eggs that produce Mudwings immune to fire. Otherwise, they are regular old dragons. Nothing too special about them exept for their fire breath and amazing ability to heal themselves with mud. Sky Bloodwings: They rank the lowest. They have most of the same qualitites as other Skywings, except they are more vicious and ruthless than the others. They are often the best assassins and will do anything to kill. Although they may rank the lowest, they have the most numbers in an army and thats what makes the Bloodwings so effective. Each race has their own rank, but there are usually three circles they are divided into. Although the circle tends to tell you what you can do, higher ranking dragons get more privilages and rights. The Highers (Consisting of Pure Bloodwings, Rain Bloodwings, and Sand Bloodwings) The Specialists (Consisting of the Sea bloodwings and Night Bloodwings) and the Lowers (Consisting of the Ice Bloodwings, Mud Bloodwings, and Sky Bloodwings). Highers: They tend to be the ones with high ranks, such as generals and commanders. Some select few of the Rain Bloodwings get to join in working with the queen, and one or two Blood Sandwings join them as well. They are the most trusted, but also the ones that will get the worst punishments if they disobey the laws. The laws are there for a reason, and usually the Highers are used as reinforcers, so for them to break the law, it is a serious offence. Specialists: They are usually the Scouts and the seers in the Bloodwing society. Sea Bloodwings are used as spies and scouts because of their ability to see in the dark. They use their under wing marks to comunicate with one another. It is a must that they keep the under side of the wings bare from all blood. Bloodwings were one of the first to figure out that putting the Nightwing eggs under the moons invoked their power, so it was a priority that they be hatched under the moon. They use the Nightwing powers to get extra info, be good in fights, and especially the powers to see into the future. They keep a highly select few Nightwings with advanced abilities to protect the queen and tell her of any news they see to come. Lowers: These dragons are only used as soldiers and assassins. Nothing higher. Sometimes they are sent to do lower things, but most times they stick to battle training. That is the only thing they are good at in the other Bloodwing's eyes. They are often the most expendable and are barely important in the others' eyes. Each dragon has their own rank, and most cannot get any higher than that. They are ranked for a reason, they have specific things they are useful for. But if a dragon can accomplish something outstanding, they can climb a little higher in the ladder. But it has to be something absolutely mind boggling. The Laws: these are the Bloodwing laws of dos and don'ts. If any dragon does not keep these laws, they are punished immensely. no mixing of blood: Every dragon race to their own. No Pure bloodwings can mate with any other dragon except for other Pure bloodwings. The same goes for all the other races. Anyone caught abusing this law will immediately be put to death. No weakness: One must never take the cowards way out, or show mercy. They are trained to kill and fight, not save lives. This also applies to any deformed dragonets. If anything, anything is wrong with a dragonet, it is killed. There is no room for any dragons with special problems. Never leave the Bloodwings: If a Bloodwing you are, then a Bloodwing you stay. The others do not want anyone leaking out their secrets to other tribes. They must kill all betrayers before they are found out. Never stray from your line of duty: Your duties to the queen and the tribe is more important than anything. You must not miss anything pertaining to your duty. You also must not do any more than you are asked of. No daring heroics to save other dragons. If they can't take care of themselves, thats their problem. Young ones must be kept safe: Every dragon is responsible for their dragonets. The Dragonets are the future, and it's a parents job to protect them. The parents are always blamed if something goes wrong. The Queens word is law: If the Queen says something, you do it. No questions. Even if it's against the other laws, you do it. If she says someone is evil, then that person is. despite all the laws and rankings, there are special jobs that are for all the tribes to do. The SPIES: At least one bloodwing is in each of the seven tribes. They wash off their blood armor, and try to act normal. They are usually really close to higher ups like the queen. They have to be to get good info. They are the best of the best, a true trickster. But if they drop in the ladder of society,